Le mystère E Masen
by Story13
Summary: Bella est embauchée dans une maison d'édition à NYC et commence à travailler sur le manuscrit du mystérieux E. Masen, un auteur à bestsellers dont l'identité demeure parfaitement secrète. En parallèle, elle rencontre Edward Cullen, dans un bar lounge où il joue du piano. Sa beauté l'attire irrémédiablement… Entre le beau pianiste et le mystérieux écrivain, elle vit deux histoires
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, en tout cas, dans cette version !

 **Résumé :**

Bella est embauchée dans une maison d'édition à NYC et commence à travailler sur le manuscrit du mystérieux E. Masen, un auteur à bestsellers dont l'identité demeure parfaitement secrète.

En parallèle, elle rencontre Edward Cullen, dans un bar lounge où il joue du piano. Sa beauté l'attire irrémédiablement…

Entre le beau pianiste et le mystérieux écrivain, elle vit deux histoires étranges, passionnées et passionnantes. Jusqu'au jour où le mystère E. Masen va se révéler à elle…

Vous vous souvenez certainement de cette histoire, je reçois encore de nombreux messages de personnes qui souhaiteraient la relire…

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité durant toutes ces années.

Je voulais vous annoncer que vous pourrez la retrouver rapidement publiée chez Albin Michel. Le premier tome sortira en janvier. Je vous donnerai plus rapidement plus d'informations sur le titre et la date exacte de sortie.

En numérique, le premier tome sera à 0,99€, ce sera l'occasion de se replonger dedans pour un prix plus que raisonnable !

Alors je vous dis à très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Oh lala !

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir déjà des commentaires, vu tout le temps qui est passé, depuis que j'ai un peu déserté. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes restées dans les parages et que vous avez envie de lire la version roman de cette fanfiction.

Honnêtement, ça me touche énormément.

Pour répondre à vos questions :

\- Le tome 1 est prévu pour **janvier.** Juste après Noël, désolée, mais sinon, les délais étaient trop courts. Ça s'est fait un peu comme ça, en quelques jours !

\- Evidemment, l'histoire sera **quasiment identique**. J'ai modifié, bien entendu, les noms, j'ai changé quelques détails pour donner une autre dimension aux personnages afin qu'ils se détachent un peu de ceux de Twilight, mais finalement, pas tant que ça.  
Puisque ça se passait dans un univers déjà complètement modifié par rapport à l'histoire originale, ça me permet de garder presque tout exactement comme vous l'avez aimé.

\- J'attends encore un peu avant de vous dévoiler **le titre**. Mais promis, vous l'aurez très vite et on garde le même celui de la FF mais avec le nom du personnage modifié. Donc même ça, ça restera presque pareil.

\- La version numérique sera disponible sur toutes les plateformes habituelles et classiques. La version papier sera en impression à la demande, donc disponible seulement sur certaines plateformes aussi (amazon etc). Si on dépasse les 900 ventes papier, le livre partira alors dans le réseau de distribution des librairies. Peut-être que grâce à vous, cela arrivera !

\- Il sera publié dans la collection de romance des éditions **Albin Michel**.

\- Il sera publié en **3 tomes** , un toutes les trois semaines (janvier février mars à peu près) et il y aura une intégrale

\- Pour les autres FF, je ne peux rien dire. Je n'aurai pas le temps de les terminer ici, ça c'est certain. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup trop de travail, et ce qui m'a un peu forcé, hélas, à déserter le site. Je verrai avec l'éditeur pour Décoration Intérieure, mais j'avoue que ça m'étonnerait que ça aboutisse. Enfin, sait-on jamais !

\- Je n'ai pas encore envoyé la toute fin à l'éditeur. Je suis présentement en train de la relire et de la retravailler. Donc je ne sais pas si toute la partie avec le mariage lui conviendra. On verra.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit pour l'instant. Je reviendrai pour vous annoncer le titre dès que ça sera possible. Et dès qu'il y aura une couverture, je la mettrai en avatar pour cette histoire, afin que vous l'identifiez bien.

Je suis super contente de revivre cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire. Et surtout, de pouvoir la partager à nouveau avec vous dans cette version. Peut-être que si ça marche, j'aurai l'occasion d'écrire d'autres belles histoires d'amour, et vous les faire découvrir. Mais je ne présume de rien. J'attends de savoir si celle-là fait ses preuves et si l'éditeur est content et veut continuer à travailler avec moi.

Je vous retrouve très vite avec tout plein d'autres détails, c'est promis.

Encore une fois, du fond du cœur, je vous dis un grand merci. Vous faites aussi partie de cette aventure !

Des bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël ! Merci pour vos nombreux messages suite aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai données pour la prochaine parution en format roman du Mystère E. Masen. Croyez-moi, de lire votre enthousiasme, de vous découvrir toujours fidèles après tout ce temps, ça me touche énormément, et je suis heureuse de savoir que vous attendez le livre avec impatience.

Alors j'ai quelques nouvelles à vous transmettre, parce que oui, les choses avancent !

\- La parution du tome 1 a été repoussée au 6 mars. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. Sinon, ça aurait été trop juste et c'est dommage de bâcler non ? Le tome 2 sortira le 28 mars et le tome 3 courant avril. Puis l'intégrale viendra en mai.

\- La trilogie sortira chez MA Next Romance (la collection romance toute neuve de chez Albin Michel). Pour voir leur site c'est ma (tiret) nextromance (point) fr. Le mien n'est pas encore annoncé, mais la com autour de sa sortie va commencer en janvier, donc bientôt !

\- On est en train de travailler sur la couverture. Dès qu'elle sera prête je la mettrai en photo de profil. La classe !

\- Je crois qu'on m'avait demandé pourquoi il serait découpé en 3, c'est juste parce que sinon ça fait un très gros livre, et chez cet éditeur, ce n'est pas leur politique de faire de gros romans. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais chaque éditeur décide de son format, et là, ce sont les livres pas trop épais, donc 3 pour faire tenir toute l'aventure de vos héros en entier.

\- Encore une fois, il sera vendu en format numérique, mais aussi un papier, en impression à la demande. Donc vous ne le trouverez pas en librairies. Il faudra le commander en ligne (tous les liens sont indiqués sur le site). Si jamais le premier tome devait dépasser les 900 exemplaires papiers vendus, alors là, on passerait en distribution librairie. Ce serait génial, mais déjà, je suis bien contente que cette histoire prenne vie autrement !

\- Dès que la com officielle commencera sur la sortie du roman, je vous en dévoilerai le titre. Ce sera bientôt aussi, puisque tout va démarrer en janvier. Voilà voilà ! On s'approche du moment où tout va devenir super concret…

Alors profitez bien des dernières heures de 2017 et on se retrouve en 2018 avec tout plein de news et trois tomes de cette histoire que vous aimez tant sur vos tables de chevet ! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Me voilà de retour, cette fois avec toutes les informations concernant ma petite trilogie à venir.

Tout d'abord, vous pouvez admirer la couverture en avatar de mon compte. Oui, c'est l'officielle et définitive. Et ainsi, vous découvrez le titre : **Le mystère J. Holloway**. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai changé que le nom et on retrouve malgré tout le titre originel : Le mystère E. Masen !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Quand vous l'aurez lue, vous verrez que l'homme sur la couverture ne ressemble pas exactement à la description que je fais dans l'histoire, mais c'était impossible de trouver une photo qui correspondait exactement ! Mais il est canon quand même… miam…

Alors, le premier tome sortira le 7 mars (un petit mois encore à attendre, et le mois de février n'est pas bien long…), le tome 2 le 28 mars et le tome 3 le 18 avril. L'intégrale sortira uniquement en numérique le 9 mai.

Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, cet éditeur ne pratique, pour l'instant que la vente en numérique ou à la demande pour le papier. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne le trouverez pas en librairies… sauf si le tome 1 se vend à plus de 900 exemplaires papier ! Là, il intégrera le circuit normal en librairies. Pour l'acheter, il faut passer par le site de l'éditeur, cliquer sur le lien du roman qui mènera directement aux plateformes de vente. Si vous l'achetez en format papier, il vous sera livré directement chez vous. Donc vous voyez, c'est en réalité très simple.  
Je vous redonne le lien de l'éditeur, même si mon titre n'est pas encore en vente. Evidemment, je vous annoncerai tout de suite quand il sera enfin prêt à être commandé !

Alors comme je ne peux pas mettre de site, je suis obligée de ruser. Je vais tenter quelque chose :

C'est le site de ma-nextromance, qui s'écrit exactement comme ça dans votre moteur de recherche, suivi, du traditionnel point et du pays (France donc fr).

Evidemment vous pourrez aussi le trouver directement sur Amazon ou les sites de la Fnac et tout ça, mais en passant par celui de l'éditeur, vous aurez accès à toutes les plateformes sur lesquelles il est en vente et choisir celle que vous préférez.

Je ne vous raconte pas comment je trépigne d'impatience ! L'histoire que vous aimez tant et qui avait tant de succès n'a été que très peu modifiée. L'univers de l'édition dans lequel elle se déroule est tellement éloigné de celui de Twilight, que je n'ai pas eu à changer grand chose pour que ça passe.  
J'espère que vous retrouverez avec plaisir cette histoire. Et tenez-moi au courant de votre côté, je serais curieuse de savoir si vous voulez l'acquérir, la lire, et quand elle sera sortie, si vous avez retrouvé le même plaisir qu'à l'époque où c'était une fanfiction.

Je reviens très vite, au moment de la sortie, pour célébrer ça avec vous.

Des bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Ça y est, la sortie du roman se rapproche ! Et la page dédiée à l'histoire existe enfin sur le site de l'éditeur. Vous pouvez même lire un extrait, le tout début du premier chapitre.

N'oubliez pas que le tome 1 du Mystère J. Holloway sort le 8 mars. Pour le commander, que ce soit en numérique ou en format papier, il faut se rendre sur le site de l'éditeur :

ma-nextromance, suivi du point et de fr suivi de /le-mystère-j-holloway

Pour celles qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai mis la couverture du roman en photo sur mon profil (que j'ai mis à jour, avec le lien vers le roman).

Je suis vraiment impatiente de me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, et aussi de vous offrir à nouveau cette histoire que j'ai tellement aimée écrire et partager avec vous. Je me souviens du plaisir que j'avais à poster les chapitres et à recevoir vos commentaires tellement nombreux !

En tout cas, je vous copie la 4e de couverture, pour vous donner un petit goût et que vous découvriez les nouveau noms des personnages :

Quand Andrea apprend qu'elle est engagée aux éditions de l'Hudson à New-York, elle est aux anges. Lorsqu'on lui confie l'édition du plus célèbre auteur des États-Unis, elle est à deux doigts de l'apoplexie. Elle, une jeune éditrice arrivant tout juste de Paris, s'occuper du mystérieux J. Holloway dont on ne sait rien, que personne n'a rencontré, pas même son propre éditeur ? Et comme tout arrive toujours par vague de trois, c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'elle fera la connaissance du beau Jared, magnifique pianiste le soir venu et médecin à ses heures mais lui aussi, très énigmatique… Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir et son cœur va-t-il supporter tout cela ?

Alors à très vite pour la suite et surtout, bonne lecture !


	6. Chapter 6

Il est sorti ! ça y est, le premier tome du Mystère J. Holloway est sorti !  
J'ai du mal à réaliser que, d'une fanfiction que j'écrivais un peu par jeu, parce que j'avais cette idée en tête et que venir la partager ici, c'était une évidence et un plaisir, c'est devenu un vrai roman !

Quelle aventure, je me sens un peu comme J. Holloway moi-même, hahaha !

Donc pour toutes les fans du Mystère E. Masen vous pouvez retrouver toute l'histoire sur le site de l'éditeur : MA next romance.

Je vous remets le lien, avec mes ruses de sioux pour que l'adresse apparaisse malgré la "censure" du site :

c'est : ma-nextromance suivi du point et fr puis le-mystere-j-holloway

De là, vous aurez tous les liens pour l'acheter en numérique et en format papier. Il est inscrit sur amazon que le livre ne sera dispo que dans un ou deux mois, c'est visiblement un bug, et l'éditeur est en train de le résoudre.

Le tome 2 arrive le 28 mars et le tome 3 début avril et l'intégrale en mai.

J'ai mis la couverture en photo d'avatar pour que vous puissiez l'admirer (je précise tout ça à nouveau pour les gens qui n'ont pas suivi toute l'histoire depuis le début !).

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous l'ont déjà acheté et du fond du cœur je vous dis merci.  
Merci pour m'avoir fait vivre l'aventure de la fanfiction à fond quand je publiais ici, merci d'avoir réagi au quart de tour quand je suis revenue poster après toutes ces années, j'ai été inondée de MP ! Et merci de continuer à être là en vous procurant le livre. Je suis heureuse de vous faire rêver comme vous l'avez fait pour moi tout ce temps.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de toute cette aventure !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et venez me faire signe si vous l'avez relu, redécouvert, ou même découvert tout court pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas. Ça me fera très plaisir.


End file.
